


Trans Rights

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ethan and Mark being supportive, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Spencer and Chica, Trans Character, Trans!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Somebody makes the reader feel bad about themselves for being transgender, Ethan (and Mark) come to the rescue.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/You
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Trans Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so that the reader can be either FtM or MtF transgender, because I didn't want to discriminate between the two.  
> This was also written as a present for one of my best friends, Eddie. He's super amazing and he loves Ethan and Mark, but mostly Ethan. I thought this would be a nice soft thing for him, especially because I know he sometimes struggles with stuff related to his gender. If you're reading this, Eddie, I love you and you're amazing and I hope this is a good comfort to you whenever you need it! Enjoy!

_Y/n: I need you to come pick me up._

_never mind don’t, it’s late_

_Ethan: I’m up filming with mark and amy anyway, where are you?_

_Y/n: please don’t worry I’ll be fine_

_Ethan: address, y/n. mark and I are on our way._

You wiped your nose with the sleeve of your sweater, sitting down on the curb in the quiet neighborhood. Slowly, you typed out the address and wrapped your arms around yourself, waiting for your friend to come pick you up.

As much as you didn’t want Ethan to waste his time coming across town to pick you up, you couldn’t help but feel grateful.

There was something comforting about having a friend who was always willing to drop everything and come help. Especially now that you needed him the most.

You tried to push what had happened moments before you texted Ethan out of your head, the pain and embarrassment pooling in your stomach. This happened to a lot of people, it had even happened to you a couple times before but somehow none of those thoughts made you feel even the slightest bit better.

You don’t know how long you sat there, dejectedly staring down at the road but eventually a car pulled up. The sound of voices calling your name pulled you back to reality. You stood, slow and shaky.

“Hey, are you alright?” There wasn’t even hesitation. It had been weeks since you and Ethan had had a proper conversation, but he wasn’t awkward or weird about it. He pulled you to his chest hugging you. It might not have been the manliest display of affection, but you realized it was what you were desperately craving. You buried your face in his shoulder, Ethan had always been taller than you.

As a kid, it had been infuriating but now, standing there in the middle of the night feeling his arms comforting you, you couldn’t find it in you to be annoyed by it.

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked, pulling back and taking in your disappointed face. Even without you having to say it, he knew. There was always this unspoken thing between the two of you when it came to your gender. He knew how you looked after somebody hassled you about it, this wasn’t the first time he’d had to comfort you after it.

“Come on, let’s go.” He guided you gently to the car he’d arrived in. You wiped your eyes as you climbed into the back and he climbed into the passenger seat. Mark greeted you with a simple hey and you returned the greeting. You laid your head back against the seat and listened to them talk quietly as they drove back to Mark’s house.

When they pulled up to the house, you followed them silently up into the house. Chica and Spencer jumped up to greet you as you entered. You laughed, trying to catch Spencer’s paws as he leapt up onto you.

“Ah! You’re laughing!” Ethan grinned as he pulled his shoes off. You rolled your eyes, smiling slightly.

“How can I not? Look at Spencer.” You pet the dog’s head eagerly, laughing as he tried to lick your hand.

You followed the other two into the house, flopping down on the couch. Amy looked up from where she was adjusting the camera, smiling slightly at you. You smiled back, about to ask her what you had interrupted when you felt something warm fall onto your shoulders. You looked over your shoulder, Mark was standing there grinning. He’d draped a nice blanket onto your shoulders and looked pretty proud of himself.

“Thanks, Mark,” you said as you pulled the blanket around yourself tighter. Ethan leapt over the side of the couch, laying halfway on you. “Get off me,” you laughed, pushing him slightly and he huffed rolling to stand up.

“We’ll finish filming the video and then watch a movie?” He asked as he and Mark got ready to start filming from where they’d left off before you’d interrupted them. You nodded and settled into the blanket to watch.

There was something so nice and peaceful about being curled up in a blanket as you watched your friends film their video, making jokes and laughing. They didn’t care about your gender at all, they were here for you even when you were struggling to be there for yourself. You felt yourself nodding off as the filming continued. This was exactly what you’d needed.

“You feeling alright, Y/n?” Ethan asked, sitting beside you on the couch. You hummed softly, looking up at him.

“Much better now. Thanks for not… leaving me alone.”

“Whether you believe it or not, Y/n, you’re worthy of love and friendship. And nothing will change that. Trans rights, baby!” He yelled the last part out loudly and goofily. Mark from the kitchen, yelled it back with equal amount of gusto and the two began a chant.

“TRANS RIGHTS! TRANS RIGHTS!”

“You guys are such idiots.” You laughed but joined in a few minutes later.

There was nothing better than being supported by those you appreciated.


End file.
